Dead Days Teaser
by Wild Caedus
Summary: Highschool Of The Dead/School Days Crossover. Oneshot/Teaser/Trailer de un futuro Fanfic nuevo. Sinopsis al final, dentro del mismo.


" _La noche anterior al día en que todo termino…_

 _Me quede despierto hasta tarde_ "

El mundo ya no era lo que era hace unas horas.

O era una histeria colectiva o un virus que los volvía loco, o…

Ambas cosas y era en realidad el fin del mundo.

Entre las personas que corrían para salvar su vida dentro del instituto Sakaino, había 2 jóvenes adolescente. El muchacho de unos 18 años, cabello negro y ojos castaños; la muchacha, de unos 16, tenia ojos y cabello de color purpura oscuro. El chico golpeaba en la cabeza a los infectados que intentaban atacarlos, con un bate de béisbol.

-¡Kotonoha apresúrate!.- grito el joven de cabellos castaños. El giro a ver a su amiga, solo para ver cómo era atrapada por una de esas cosas. El rápidamente se acercó, golpeando la cabeza con su bate, reventándola en el proceso.

\- su único punto débil es la cabeza.- dijo el joven estirando su brazo. En el momento, en que la joven llamada Kotonoha Katsura le sujeto la mano, ambos salieron corriendo para salvar su vida.

Kotonoha:- ¡Komuro-kun!, ¡¿Qué haremos?!.- pregunto preocupada por todo lo que sucedía. Takashi Komuro era el nombre del muchacho.

Takashi:- ¡solo corre!

Ambos siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a una escalera en una pared. Comenzaron a escalar, primero la muchacha, seguida por el joven. En un momento, una ligera brisa soplo, haciendo que la falda de la joven Katsura revolotee, dejando ver su ropa interior al joven castaño. Este último, se sonrojo y decidió desviar la vista hacia otro lado.

El observo horrorizado lo que ocurría en otras partes de la ciudad, ya que el lugar a donde iba, daba una vista grandiosa de Sakakino. Había casas ardiendo, sirenas de las policías sonar, gritos de las personas, gente corriendo para todos lados.

Takashi:- ¡¿QUE DIABLOS…

Kotonoha:- ¡Komuro-kun!.- interrumpió la joven, estirando su mano para ayudarlo a subir. El la acepto, llegando rápido a ese lugar.

Intentaron tomar un poco de aire, pero unos helicópteros sobrevolaron sobre ellos. El viento producido por las alas, provoco que la joven oji violeta se tambaleara. Siendo tenida en pie por el joven castaño, ella levanto las manos para ser rescatados.

Kotonoha:- ¡POR AQUI! ¡AYUDENNOS!.- grito en vano la joven.

Takashi:- mira la ciudad kotonoha. Ellos no tendrán tiempo para salvarnos.- dijo el joven, cansado y decepcionado.

Kotonoha:- pero…- las palabras de Kotonoha fueron interrumpidos por ciertos gritos. Takashi se acercó para observar de quienes eran: era su profesor de Educación Física.

Profesor:- e-e-es-to es- un su-sueño.- dijo nervioso y exhausto.- si si es un sueño. Voy a despertar e-en mi hogar y… y… y… ire a clases y… exprimiré a los nuevos.- acto seguido, fue atrapado por unas cuantas de esas cosas.- ¡AYUDENME! ¡POR FAVOR!

Desde aquel lugar alto, ambos jóvenes miraban las escenas horrendas que se les presentaban a la vista: gente comiéndose entre sí, muertos que revivían. La joven retrocedió y se aferró al joven oji castaño.

Kotonoha:- ¡¿por qué?! ¡Si hace unas cuantas horas todo era normal!.- dijo con terror, con lágrimas de miedo rodando por sus mejillas.

Takashi:- Esa es la misma pregunta que me hago, ¿porque? Todo era normal en un principio, el día comenzó normal, pero…

Kotonoha:- ¿Qué haremos? ¡Tenemos que buscar a nuestras familias!.- el joven, no pudo hacer nada por tranquilizarla, ya que también estaba preocupado por la suya y, aunque sus hermanas estaban en la misma escuela que él, seguía preocupados por ella.

EN OTRO LADO, EN EL INTERIOR DEL INSTITUTO SAKAKINO…

Yuuki Ashikaga y Roka Kitsuregawa estaban temblando de miedo. El joven de pelo castaño y ojos castaño más oscuros con gafas, junto con la muchacha de pelo purpura en dos coletas y ojos negros, fueron agarrados de sorpresa por lo sucedido. Ambos shockeados por el hecho, decidieron escapar junto con un grupo de sus compañeros, incluyendo a la hermana mayor de Yuuki. A excepción de ellos dos, los demás fueron mordidos o atrapados por esos "Infectados".

Pero más que nada estaban shockeados por lo que sucedía delante de ellos: dos muchachas jóvenes, la mayor tenía unos 17 mientras que la menor tenía 15, cortaban como si fueran expertas samuráis a esos monstruos. La de 17 años, tenía el cabello hasta la cintura de color negro con ojos rojos, vestía un uniforme escolar con falda negro con cuello blanco, corbata, protectores de manos, y cinto de color rojo. En la de 15, los colores que predominaban eran los mismos que en la otra muchacha, además de estar en los mismos lugares; la única excepción era que tenía un traje de marinero que le llegaba al ombligo. Sus ojos eran de color castaño claro y cabello negro corto.

Al terminar, ambas estaban empapadas de sangre.

?:- ustedes dos.- dijo la mayor, haciendo que le agarre escalofríos a la pareja. Roka, se colocó detrás del joven Yuuki.- ¿están bien? ¿No fueron mordidos?

Yuuki:- n-no. N-nuestros co-co-compañeros y m-mi her-mana fueron…- dijo tartamudeando, y dejando caer algunas lágrimas por su hermana mayor. Él se limitó a apretar sus manos fuertes, agacho la cabeza para que nadie mire sus lágrimas. Esto lo hizo por impotencia.

Roka:- yuuki.- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo para consolarlo. La menor desvió la mirada de la escena.

?:- ¿crees que oniichan esté bien?.- pregunto a la otra muchacha de pelo negro. La mencionada le coloco una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla.

?:- no te preocupes.- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- conociendo a onii-sama, el estará vivo todavía. Ustedes dos.- dijo refiriéndose a la pareja.- si quieren vivir, vengan con nosotras.

?:- ¿Cómo se llaman?.- pregunto la muchacha de 15 años

Yuuki:- Ashikaga Yuuki, mucho gusto.- dijo mientras se colocaba los lentes, luego de limpiarlos.

Roka:- Kitsuregawa Roka, muchas gracias por salvarnos.

?:- mi nombre es Orihime. El gusto es nuestros- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

?:- el mío es Keiko.

Orihime:- ambas somos parte del clan Komuro.- esto hizo pensar al joven de gafas.

Roka:- ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Orihime Komuro, la campeona de Kenjutsu del instituto y dos veces campeona en la Academia Fujimi de Tokonosu. Keiko Komuro, miembro y vicepresidente del club de Kendo.

Yuuki:- ¿ustedes son familia de Takashi Komuro?

Orihime:- sí, él es nuestro hermano mayor.

Keiko:- vinimos a la escuela para buscarlo.

EN OTRA PARTE DEL INSTITUTO…

Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en el piso, descansando un poco. La joven de nombre Kotonoha se aferró a sus piernas, apoyando el rostro en sus rodillas. Ambos estaban pensando la manera de escapar de ese infierno, buscar a sus familias y refugiarse pronto. Ella, por el cansancio, apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del joven, el cual reacciono sorprendido y se sonrojo un poco. Estaba acostumbrado a esa acción, más que nada por parte de sus hermanas, pero nunca de una de sus mejores amigas.

Kotonoha:- Komuro-kun.

Takashi:- ya te lo dije Kotonoha, llámame por mi nombre.- dijo desviando la mirada de la joven, con un leve sonrojo.

Kotonoha:- está bien, después de todo, tal vez sea nuestra última vez, juntos.

Takashi:- no digas eso, por favor.- dijo luego de un tomar un poco de agua de una botella. Ella cerró sus ojos.

Kotonoha:- puedo hacerte una pregunta.

Takashi:- dime.

Kotonoha:- tu… ¿no te apartaras de mí? Con todo lo que está pasando, tengo mucho miedo.

Takashi:- claro que no. Después de todo, somos amigos.- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. La peli purpura, al escuchar esto, se sonrojo un poco.

Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia el horizonte, el sol se escondía detrás de la ciudad. Unas cuantas horas y caería la noche. Se podían escuchar algunos gritos, pero decidieron ignorarlos, solamente por unos minutos.

Por unos minutos querían descansar, porque desde ese momento se dieron cuenta de que…

El mundo como lo conocían había terminado.

Hola a todos, amigos y amigas de

Soy Wild Caedus

Con este pequeño "Teaser" les quiero presentar un fanfic que llevo trabajando desde hace unas semanas.

Es un Crossover entre Highschool Of The Dead y School Days.

Sinopsis: " _La noche anterior al día en que todo termino… Me quede despierto hasta tarde_ ". Takashi Komuro es un estudiante que tuvo que mudarse de Tokonosu a Sakakino. Luego de que el mundo sea devastado por una plaga, el junto con su grupo, tendrán el único objetivo de sobrevivir.

Ahora que la historia está planteada, debo dejar en claro algunos puntos:

\- a pesar de ser un crossover, casi todo el elenco de HOTD no aparecerá en el fic. Solamente tendrán algunos cameos y menciones.

\- con respecto a las parejas, quedaran algo asi: TakashixKotonoha, YuukixRoka, SetsunaxOC, TaisukexHikari (aunque no será tan importante esta pareja) y tal vez TAL VEZ OCxOtome, leves TakashixSetsuna, MakotoxSekai y KotonohaxSekai, KotonohaxSetsuna, OCxOC.

\- con respecto a algunos personajes, quiero dejar en claro algunas cosas: Makoto y Otome me desagradan (simple y sencillo, no voy a mentir) por eso no tendrán tanto protagonismo. Taisuke será el alivio casi cómico del fic, además de que aquí, no existirá la… (SPOILER) Violación a Kotonoha (eso me lo estoy guardando para otro de mis fic crosoover entre HOTD Y SD). Yuuki y Roka, son del juego Cross Days (Spin-Off de School Days). Orihime ya aparecio en Ascenso de los Mutantes, pero lo volvere a repetir: ella es igual a Akame de Akame Ga Kill. Es lo mismo para Keiko, que sería Kurome, con la única diferencia del color de los ojos. Itaru Itou y Kokoro Katsura, las respectivas hermanas de Makoto y Kotonoha, aparecerán en este fanfic.

\- ustedes estarán pensando "Otra vez, este idiota le da hermanas a takashi", la razón es esta: Takashi necesita cargas (aunque no serán "cargas") familiares para que pueda, madurar y crecer en medio de un apocalipsis zombie.

\- los personajes mas importantes aquí, serán Takashi, Kotonoha y Yuuki.

\- quiero dejar en claro algo muy importante: los equivalente al equipo de HOTD

Takashi Komuro seguirá siendo el líder, mientras que en este fanfic, el líder del equipo de HOTD será Hisashi (si no es Hisashi, entonces ¿quién? Además takashi está en Sakakino); Kotonoha será el equivalente a Rei, además de que talvez, le dé una lanza; Orihime y Keiko (OCs basados en Akame y Kurome) serán el equivalente a Saeko; Setsuna a Kohta Hirano (a futuro sabrán por qué); Otome y Hikari serán lo que para Shizuka es para HOTD, o sea, las doctoras del grupo; Itaru y Kokoro serían el equivalente a Alice. Makoto, Sekai y Taisuke no tienen un equivalente. Para Rika Minami, tengo un OC equivalente para ella.

Eso es todo, después del próximo capítulo de Ascenso, comienzo con este fic.

Hasta pronto amigos.

…

Yo…

…

VOLVERE…

Con más fanfics…


End file.
